


Dansen: Just a Little Bit Of Chaos

by SanversAvalanceFreak



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Family, Gay, Hospital, Pregnancy, Scary, Sexual, SuperCorp, bullied, powers, supergirl - Freeform, surprise, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak
Summary: A Story about how Alex and Kelly Try To Balance work life and family life with their daughter Vivian.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dansen: Just a Little Bit Of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many Chapters this is going to have but I am excited to write this.

Chapter 1:Getting Caught

Alex had caught her 15 year old Daughter Vivian half naked with a boy on the couch. She quickly told him to leave and had send Vivian to her room. 

She was so shocked and didn’t know what to do, so she was waiting for Kelly to come home. 

An hour after the incident, Kelly walked into the house. Making her way to the living room. 

“Alex, are you okay my love?” She asked as she sat her purse down. “You look stressed out!” Kelly sat down next to her wife.

Alex took Kelly’s hand. 

“Baby...i just caught our daughter, half naked on the couch with a boy. They were about to...you know?” Alex couldn’t even say the word sex. 

Kelly gently squeezed her wife’s hand. She had to process this information as well. 

“I guess we have to talk to her about this. Maybe we should have given her the sex talk when she started her period two years ago.” She said and sighed softly. 

Alex leaned against Kelly. She didn’t want their little girl to grow up but this was something she couldn’t stop. So all she had to do now was to be there for their daughter and help her feel comfortable talking to them about sex and other important things. 

“I know having sex is normal at this age, but it is hard to see our baby grow up!” The DEO Agent replied with a gentle sigh, escaping her lips. 

Kelly chuckled softly.

“I just want her to be safe. We are too young to become Grandmas!” She Answered and held Alex close.

Alex eyes almost fell out of her head. This was something that just hit her. It was possible for her daughter to get pregnant if they didn’t give her the proper talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first Chapter.


End file.
